Heroes' Duel
Updates ⬛ 8/17 Changes The following changes have been made during the maintenance on 8/17: ♦ Matching Change Players are now matched with opponents with a total power closer to their own. ♦ Power Difference Bonus Change Instead of based on the difference in total power, bonus points are now given based on the total power of the player with the higher power. ♦ Skill Gauge Fill Rate Change The skill gauge fill rate in the Heroes' Duel has been decreased to match the fill rate when in quests, bounties, etc. ♦ New Heroes' Duel Spheres 2 new types of Spheres are now available only in the Heroes' Duel. * SP Fill : Slightly fills skill gauge of all units * ATK Down : Slightly lowers enemy ATK Description Stated in-game ⬛ Heroes' Duel * Face other players with a team of 30 units and complete to be the strongest hero! * Win Battles to obtain Prestige Points and the special crafting material Orichalcum! * Orichalcum can be obtained from both Challenge Rewards and Rank Rewards! Collect as much as you can to make legendary 6★ equipment! ⬛ Orichalcum * Orichalcum is a crafting material obtained from various rewards. * Use the specified amount of Orichalcum at the Smithy to create 6★ equipment ▼ Battle Flow # Select "Fight!" next to an opponent on the Heroes' Duel page. # Select "Fight" on the confirmation screen. # The battle begins! The total power of an opponent shown may differ between what is displayed on the opponent list and what is displayed on the confirmation screen due to unit enhancement, party changes, etc. This may alter the number of Prestige Points received. ♦ Battles * Defeat your opponent's entire Attack Party to win a battle. * You lose if your own Attack Party is defeated or if 10 turns pass. ♦ Duel Right Duel Rights are an item necessary to battles in the Heroes' Duel. * Use 1 Duel Right to battle one time. * Players may possess a maximum of 8 Duel Rights. * Duel Rights can be restores in the following ways.Wait *# Waiting: 1 recovered every hour *# Quests: chance for 1 restore after clearing a quest *# Items: use a "Sword of Rights" to restore 8 Duel Rights are not restored when players Rank up. ♦ Matching * Players are matched with 4 opponents in the Heroes' Duel. * Opponents of both a higher and lower total power than the player will be chosen. * Matching can be redone when at least 2 of the 4 opponents listed are fought. ♦ Losing Connection When the connection is lost during a battle, the battle can be resumed but only up to 3 times. When a battle is resumed, it will start from the beginning. ⬛ Heroes' Duel Parties A player's Heroes' Duel team is divided into 3 types of parties: Attack, Defense, and Support. ♦ Attack Party * The Attack Party is formed of 5 units * The Attack Party will attack the opponent's units using normal attacks, Skills, and Spheres. * The player loses the battle if their Attack Party is wiped out. ♦ Defense Party * The Defense Party is formed of 5 units * The Defense Party will act as a shield to reduce damage done to the Attack Party. * The player does not lose the battle if their Defense Party is wiped out. ♦ Support Parties * Support Parties are formed of 5 units. Up to 4 Support Parties can be formed. * Support Parties do not directly participate in battles. * A portion of the total ATK of all Support Parties is added to the Attack Party. * A portion of the total HP of all Support Parties is added to the Defense Party. * "Support Effects" can be activated by forming Support Partes with certain kinds of units. ♦ Support Effects Support Effects are activated through certain combinations of units in a 5-unit Support Party. Multiple Support Effects can be activated at the same time if the necessary conditions are met. ♦ Participating Parties Heroes' Duel battles are fought with the Attack and Defense Parties. ♦ Spheres Only the following 4 Spheres appear in Heroes' Duel battles. # Flash: Does less damage to an Attack Party protected by a Defense Party. # Pierce: Does more damage to an Attack Party protected by a Defense Party. # Blast # Charge ♦ Skills Skills that target all enemies will hit both the opponent's Attack Party and Defense Party. Skills that target a single enemy will hit the selected Attack unit and the Defense unit protecting that unit. Skills with effect both the Attack Party and Defense Party. ♦ Abilities Abilities that effect ally units will only effect the party of the unit. Abilities that effect all enemies will effect both the opponent's Attack Party and Defense Party. The Abilities of units in Support Parties have no effect. ⬛ Prestige Points Win battles in the Heroes' Duel to earn Prestige Points. There are 3 criteria for earning Prestige Points: victory, power difference, and win streak. *1. Victory ::Win the battle to earn points *2. Power Bonus ::Instead of based on the difference in total power, bonus points are now given based on the total power of the player with the higher power. *3. Win Streak Bonus ::Continue winning battles without losing to earn points. The longer your win streak is, the more points you will earns the highest bonus. The win streak bonus remains the same after 10 consecutive wins. ⬛ NPC Battles Players can battles against the teams of certain non-player characters. Win against these NPC opponents to obtain even more Prestige Points and Orichalcum than normal. Some NPCs can only be challenged after first defeating other NPCs. ⬛ Rewards There are four types of rewards obtainable from the Heroes' Duel: ⬛ Challenge Rewards Challenge Rewards can only be obtained one time each period by fulfilling the reward conditions. Challenge Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Weekly Challenge Rewards will reset every Monday, and Monthly Challenge Rewards will reset on the 1st of every month at 4:00 am PDT/PST. ⬛ Rankings Rankings are divided into two groups: Weekly Point Rankings and Monthly Point Rankings. Weekly Point Rankings and Monthly Point Rankings are each determined by the amount of prestige Points earned during those periods. Rankings can be checked by accessing "Menu" then "Rankings" from the Heroes' Duel page. Final rankings are decided every Monday at 4:00 am PDT/PST for Weekly Rankings and every 1st of the month at 4:00 am PDT/PST for Monthly Rankings. In the event of a tie, final rankings will be decided based on which player has the most wins, etc. Disclaimer Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards, and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently.